


Paying her a visit

by Aerith_Mon_Kishu



Series: Loki, Romance and Family [6]
Category: Edda, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Hate, Loki makes Thor suffer through his actions on Jane, PWP, Pregnancy, Rape, Smut, clones and dublicates during sex, magical aid during sex, multi penetration, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Mon_Kishu/pseuds/Aerith_Mon_Kishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gave Thor a promise to visit his little mortal, and that was no lie.<br/>At first he makes her suffer through terrible nightmares in which he shows her the future he may give her. He teases her until her fear and lust make him strong enough to free himself from the bonds and... visits her.</p><p>Extract: </p><p>After what felt like hours for Jane, his body shuddered and a dark moan escaped his lips and he filled her up. She didn't expect him to pull out, but she thought he would soften. Quite the opposite seemed to happen as his size even grew inside her. Jane felt the tears run down her cheeks while his seed leaked out of her, staining her thighs. </p><p>“I told you we will go for a few rounds.” He said as his maleness pushed into her again.</p><p>Jane opened her eyes to look at him. The god didn't even seem to be working up a sweat. “Please... It will be more than enough.”</p><p>“Oh, no... to the contrary.” His hand stroked over her belly, forming a spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Growing Anger

 

**Prologue: Growing Anger**

 

Loki contorted under the snake's venom that constantly dripped down his face. He had known that his punishment would be hard, but this...

It was not just the physical pain. Disgusted, the God squirmed under the entrails which tied his body to a sharp stone. The innards of his sons Narfi and Ali. He had to watch as his children slaughtered each other as wolves.

Odin was about to steal everything that was keeping Loki sane. The All-Father had either killed his offspring, or enslaved them under his rule. Just like Fenrir, his son, whom he had fathered years ago along with two other children with a giantess

He should pay for this; all of them shouldpay for putting him in such a shameful state.

Especially Thor... that bastard who had taken the throne for himself. But what could he do in his current position?

Only his mind was free, but with that he couldn't do more than conjure up a shadow of himself, merely an airy phantom.

His desperation fuelled the rage and with it his power. Perhaps the anger would soon be strong enough so that he could manifest physically.

And Loki Laufeyson already knew where.

Midgard.

_"Come on. What happened to you on Earth that turned you so soft?_

_Don't tell me it was that woman._

_Oh. It was. Well, maybe, when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit myself!"_

Yes, he would take that bitch before Thor could. Finally ... his brother had no way to reach his woman, as long as the Bifrost was not yet restored.

And he would break this fragile thing under his body...

 


	2. Chapter 1: Freezing Nightmares

**Chapter 1: Freezing Nightmares**

 

_It was dark. And cold._  
  
_Jane pulled her legs close to her body and tried not to pay attention to the icy snow that soaked her clothes._  
  
_Oh Newton, where was she?_  
  
_Delicate flakes lay on the rugged environment, which barely resembled the former buildings. This architecture was completely unknown to her._  
_It was certainly not earth._  
_Thor had told her of Asgard, but this ... was its exact mirror image._  
  
_"This is my birthplace," said a voice that seemed to come from everywhere. "Jotunheim."_  
  
_"Jotunheim?" Jane looked around frantically, but her precaution only showed her shadows that disappeared as soon as she turned around._  
_Shivering, she tried to remain calm._  
  
_"Are you cold?" The voice came clearly closer. "Oh, I forgot, your human body is not accustomed to such temperatures."_  
  
_"What do you want from me? Why have you brought me here?” She tried to speak in a calm manner but failed completely._  
  
_"I want you to have a look at this place before we will live here together in a few days. Far away from your beloved Thor, who destroyed the Rainbow Bridge of his accord."_  
  
_"What? I will certainly not live here! I can't even stand this cold. In addition ... "_  
  
_The voice was right behind her and cut her off._  
_"Oh, you're going to be pleased with it ... as soon as you carry my child in you. You're going to crave the cold ... " he purred at her neck and buried his face in her hair._  
  
_"What is this? Is this a bad game? Why should I ... "_  
  
_"No arguments. This is something I will not tolerate by the woman I choose. "_  
_His hands moved down her body._  
  
_Jane did not dare to lift a finger. As much as she wanted to fight. Her survival instinct was stronger._  
_She felt icy hands trailing under her shirt and stroking upwards._  
  
_"I'll take from your beloved Thor everything he holds dear. And especially you."_  
_His lips touched her neck, a trace of emotionless kisses went up to her ear before he whispered. "My brother will suffer like I did, when they took the only hope I had ever owned ... You think you know pain?"_  
  
_Jane gasped, as a hand grabbed between her thighs.._  
  
_"I will make you long for something as sweet as pain."_

  
~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Jane woke up from her sleep and looked frantically around her trailer. Was it all just a dream?

Still trembling, she stood up and noticed that her shirt and pants were completely soaked. The cold seeped into her bones and she set out to get rid of the dripping ice water, walking into her bathroom. Even after a short, hot shower the icy feeling did not disappear.

“Maybe this was just my imagination ...,”she thought.

Maybe she had worked too much yesterday. Yes, she was probably still dreaming and when she lied down again, she would awake tomorrow my the warming rays of the sun as usual.  
  
It was surely only a dream. She was revised, her mind played a trick on her.  
  
Believing in that, she laid back in her bed and tried not to think about the feeling of icy hands on her body.  
  
~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~  
  
Worlds away, the God woke up from his trance and smirked as he felt the power that came through her desperation. It fed him, and his magic grew with every second that he taunted her with fear.  
  
"Not much longer, you mewling quim."


	3. Reins and Heirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of oral 'start' in this chapter ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell, I just realized... (It's been many months since I have written this chapter here)
> 
> Tom used almost the same words in his comic con speech... Now I'm scared...

**Chapter 2: Reins and heirs**

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

Jane didn't dare open her eyes. The place she was sitting on was cold and the light would surely blind her. It wasn't freezing here but this didn't decrease her fear.

 

“I thought after your complaint about the icy coldness of Jotunheim this wouldn't harm you.”

 

There was this voice again that cut into her soul with silver velvet and freeze her blood.

“This is only a dream. None of this is real.” muttered Jane repeatedly trying to ignore the cold breath against her neck.

 

“Open your eyes, my dear. No fear. You will surely like this place. This is Asgard, in all its glory. And you... my beautiful angel, are sitting on the throne.” he coaxed her without touching, but the feeling of his cold fingers only millimeters above her skin intimidated her.

 

“This is only a dream.”

 

“No dream, my love, magic.” Loki buried his face in her neck and whispered soft kisses against her delicate skin. “And now open thine eyes.”

 

Jane tried to turn away but it was useless when she didn't know where to flee to, if that was even possible.

 

And so she obeyed the order and her breath stuck in her throat as she caught sight of the shining throne room. This was how Thor had described her Asgard. Oh, it was beautiful.

 

“As soon as you are my wife, you too will be ruler of all realms, of Asgard also. Do you appreciate this thought?” Loki ventured before her and bowed slightly to be still able to touch and kiss her.

 

“I don't want to rule anyone.” she retorted harshly but her thoughts remained on the glory and shine of the magnificent architecture.

 

“You will be by my side. This doesn't mean that you will take the reins and hold the scepter in your hand.”

 

He gently touched her arms down to her fingertips.

 

“But when you prove yourself worthy...” This time Loki stroked over her upper body down to her hips before he raised her shirt slightly and kissed the bare skin of her belly. “... and birth me an heir to the throne...”

 

“I do not want this. And you should know that by now.” It stirred her anger. How could he even dare to play with her like this and turn her world upside down with such few words?

 

“Oh, we will see, sweet Jane.” His fingertips stroked gently over this place right below her navel. “You may have to stay in Jotunheim until your time has come to not feel unwell but after the birth we, if you desire, may come to Asgard. Here you will have everything you ever dreamed of.” He kissed her abdomen once more. “And I get what I am dreaming of. My revenge, the power over all realms and with this the throne of Asgard and... a bloodline to continue my legacy. A family that will bring Thor to the verge of despair.”

 

“I will not allow this.” Jane exclaimed harshly and tried to get up but within a blink his hands on her hips pushed her against the throne with iron grip.

 

“No one asked for your opinion. You are nothing more than a mewling quim that has to obey the strength of a man.” His voice was cold and filled with hatred.

 

“Dream on...”

 

“Silence!” he huffed angrily and made he clothing disappear with magic.

 

Frightened Jane gasped as he bit into the soft skin of her upper thigh and buried his head between her legs while he knelt to get a better access.

 

“You have not the slightest idea of what I can offer. You will be more than just pleased with the golden cage I am going to build around you. You humans are so easy to seduce – mix power, money or... sex...” His tongue licked over her burning skin. “And you, beloved Jane, are no exception.”

 

His cold breath was suddenly like balm in opposite to the inferno that spread inside her.

“What are you doing to me?”

 

“I will thee what thee need... You crave a man who can satisfy your desires. And I am more than able to give you, what you need.”

 

Jane squirmed under his grip but she couldn't deny her yearning.. What was he doing that he...?

 

“Oh, Jane... You are more willed than I thought. What a shame... I thought your love for Thor would make you resist more. Don't make this so easy for me...”

He drove closer to the center of her lust.

“I can almost smell your arousal... Such a sinful little being... We will fit together perfectly...”

 

“I. Do. Not. Want. You.” she hissed and muffled a moan as his breath ghosted over her womanhood. “Understand it.”

 

“But your body tells a whole different story...”

He was so close...

 

“Please...” she nearly begged.

 

“Please, what?” Without waiting for an answer he laid his mouth upon her pulsing center.

 

Crying out loud Jane woke with a start.

“Oh, let this only be a dream. Just a silly dream that...”

Jane folded back the blanket and realized that she was naked... and her boy craved deliverance... A salvation only... _he_ could give her.

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

Loki's face twisted into a grin as he woke from the dream. Oh, how easy it was to seduce the mortal. As soon as he was free it would merely be child's play to make Jane submit and make her his. This would be the cruelest for Thor to suffer. To make his little human woman share the bed of the enemy.

 

At first he hadn't been sure if this vision wouldn't lessen her dear but the exact opposite had happened. It only fueled her dread. And now there was much more she was afraid of.

And her inner conflict sent tingling power through his veins.

 

Only a few more dreams and she was ripe and he... was strong enough to tear from his bindings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter:
> 
> Loki will finally be strong enough to create a clone and... visit her... ^^ XD
> 
> Loki: So I will finally be able to mate with the female?
> 
> Author: No, you will still tease her.
> 
> Loki: *sheepish grin* Yeah, that sounds more like me. *thinks* Will all realms really submit to me?
> 
> Author: I am writing the story, I can give you anything you desire. And you will have it.


	4. Chapter 3: A blissful touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki visits Jane on Midgard using a projection and ... helping her out with his mere touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I am soooo in the Loki fanfics again. And also in Cosplay. You might take a look at my tumblr page. http://aerithmonkishu.tumblr.com/  
> I have some gifs as Loki in there. ^^

**Chapter 3: A blissful touch**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

  
Jane knew what she was doing was wrong.  
  
But with all the dreams that plagued her for weeks, there was no other option.  
Loki had been teasing her to the breaking point. But the search for a man who could 'help her out', was abhorrent for her.  
The fear of inciting his anger was too great.  
  
So she made sure that no one would disturb her that night, she locked the caravan several times and reinforced the windows.  
Then she dared to lie in her bed. In this shelter, she pushed her nightgown up and started with her act.  
  
Jane had already done this several times before, but now ... it was different. So far there had been hormones and the absence of a suitable man, but now it was pure desperation, the longing for a God who had teased her in nightmares, had taught her to fear. And yet ... she wanted him and his darkness.  
  
The young woman tried to shake off this thought, but when she imagined something enjoyable, it was immediately replaced by his image. His lascivious grin, before he buried his face between her thighs.  
  
Jane groaned in frustration. There had to be something ... Perhaps the answer was so close.  
Thor, Loki's brother, had wrapped her around his finger within hours. Yet he was not here, but on Asgard. Just as Loki should be, where he couldn't actually harm her ... Loki ... Again she saw the image of his naked body.  
  
Damn, then it had to work with that.  
He was not here, and this was no dream. So this bastard would never know about it.  
With trembling hands, she traveled between her legs and spread them. Even a slight touch of her fingers put her body on fire and left her moaning softly.  
Then again his face appeared in her mind's eye and it suddenly didn't seem so wrong to her anymore. He was, after all, who wanted to use her. Why should she not be allowed to do the same? It was no dream, and Loki would not hear a thing. Or would he?  
  
"I never thought that dreams could so quickly entice you to such a heinous act ..." a voice purred beside her.  
  
Full of fear Jane's eyes tore open and stared directly into Loki's glowing orbs.  
He was here! That was not a dream anymore. It was real!  
  
"Please give me the chance ..." He pulled back the covers before Jane could react, her body suddenly bare and transfixed by fear. "... to help you out."  
  
Jane tried to scream, to hit him, but her voice was silenced and her arms had failed. It had to be magic.  
  
"Hush. I'm not going to hurt you. And I hope you will forgive me that I have paralyzed you. I don't want you to resist to my game." He seemed to think for a moment. "But if your pretty lips form my name, then ... it will be allowed. Now? Do you want to moan my name? "  
He saw the panic in her eyes as her body struggled in vain.  
"Probably not ... yet. "  
  
Jane, however, hoped fervently that it was just a dream. That she only slept and it was all over when he got what he wanted.  
  
"This is not a dream," Loki lay down beside her and gently stroked over her body without touching her bare breasts. And yet, this sat her nerves on fire.  
"Your fear gave me the power to win a part of my magic back. This here may be a clone of me, but it is real."  
Then he looked at her exposed figure. "Thy body is even more enticing in reality ..." He buried his face in her hair. "And I like your scent ... So sweet and tender ... I will pluck thee like a little bud barely blossomed ... And thou will love it. "  
  
Jane tried to tell herself that it was all still a dream. But it was so real ... too real ... Her mind didn't even want to imagine how he would punish her for her bad behavior.  
  
"I'll show you how to do that properly. And without even... going down... there." He said with a wicked undertone. He ran his hand down her stomach and stopped right above her femininity. At the very end, yes, only then he would touch her. But the game until this point was another one.  
  
The young woman could feel her breath quickening, whether from fear or desire she could not tell. "Loki ..." she whispered softly.  
  
"This is already a start." The god got up to look into her face again. "Just a little more desire in your voice and I could not guarantee what wonderful things this night could lead us to. I wonder whether one of my clones could already ... impregnate you. I've never tried ... Maybe we should give it a go ... In a few days you are fertile and my seeds can survive long enough inside of you ..." His voice was dark and full of desire. "What would your favorite Thor probably think about that? In a few years the Bifrost may be repaired and he comes to see you, not knowing that you have already born my heirs. "  
  
Jane struggled with all her might against his spell, but it was in vain.  
  
"If you're a nice girl, I'll unravel your bonds, but you have to prove yourself worthy first." He pressed his swollen manhood against her thigh. "So now show me how willing you are for me."  
  
Jane tried to scream again, but it was useless ...  
  
"Well not yet ..."  
His hands ran over her body again, up the crease between her breasts to her neck. "But still I stay true to my word. Well, it's a long time since I last satisfied a woman with my silver tongue and a few hand movements, but I remember very well ... " He sat up and looked at her body. "... how to do it."  
  
"Loki, please ..." One word more ... But it was not the word she needed to escape. Jane was about to call for help, but no sound left her lips, which could permit escape.  
  
"What is it that you desire, dearest Jane?" Loki squeezed even tighter to her and showed her very clearly how much he liked her helplessness. "What shall we do?" He ran down her cheek and brushed away a stray strand of hair that had denied him the view of this flawless skin.  
"You want me to kiss your neck?" He pressed his lips for a moment against her throat, dragged it back then, as she took a deep breath. "Oh, maybe a little much to start with." Loki began weaving his seduction spell around her. Now that he was physically close to her, and had not only the realm of dreams, his powers were stronger by far. Much too strong for a mortal to fight back. "Let's start with the tool that you wanted to use for your cruel act."  
  
Jane watched in horror as he rose and already feared the worst until he grabbed her hand, gently pulling it towards him, as if it were the most fragile glass artwork. Then he brushed the outer surface of her hand against his cheek in circular motions, closing his eyes against the tender touch. "You're so tiny." Then he looked at her fingers closely. "And so fragile. I might break you with a careless movement." His lips went over each finger tip, feathery kisses, eventually became a delicate sucking while he growled softly with desire. "You have touched yourself only seconds and still I can taste you already ... You're sweet, like an apple of Idun, and so feminine ... What a joy for me it will be to eat you completely and with my real body ... "  
  
Jane, however, had her eyes closed. She did not want to make contact with his lust-shrouded orbs, didn't want to admire his aristocratic features ... No, it could not be true! She was addicted to him! Jane tried with all her will power not to listen to his deep, melodic voice that whispered to her softly, how attractive she was. Everything he did was a lie and a game of his distorted mind. She could not give him power over her self! But her body betrayed her.  
  
A groan escaped her throat as he ran his tongue over her forearm, leaving a sparkling trail of coolness and heat. Again and again she felt his hot breath on her skin, which was slowly tearing down all her defensive walls.  
  
"I already said that I will not touch any point on your body that is used by humans to reach Valhalla, so ..." He pushed both hands under her body turning her on her stomach while his magic made sure that her arms were not buried beneath her torso and still in reach.  
  
And so Jane lay there helpless, legs spread slightly, face turned to the side so that she had to watch him. "Loki ..." 'Stop it!' she wanted to scream, but she did not succeed. With horror the young woman watched as he disappeared from her field of view and the bed was moving beneath her.  
He would not ...  
  
"Oh, no, my dear Jane. Such things are far from me, perhaps known and tested, but nothing I'm going to do with you already." He moved so that he was over her, but did not touch her body with his maleness. "I'm not sure how long mortals can endure the sexual pleasure of a God, before the body is deficient in its ability to wrap the masculinity in sufficient tightness. Thus, it all depends on you. And on how well you will eventually act in the bedroom."  
  
Jane did not answer, could not answer. And so she remained still, ready to bear his next touch.  
  
Loki let the woman wait while her body noticeably struggled against the cold of the environment. In his mind he played by the opportunity to take her in his true form. Could he suppress his origins and the consequences of touching a frostgiant at such an extent that he could indeed take her in his true form, but did not run the risk of damaging her?  
Loki pushed the thought away. First, there were other things that were more important ...  
  
He licked his lips and lowered them onto the sensitive skin of her back, kissed her shoulders down to her ribs. Oh, she was so fragile and defenseless. It was a feast of fear.  
  
Jane, however, could do nothing else than groan softly at the unexpected contact as the heat in her abdomen continued to spread. She began to crave his lips, pining for his silver tongue ...  
  
Loki ran down her entire spine and caused Jane panting to catch her breath. Oh, it actually did not miss its effect ... The trickster wove his magic even further, the spell focused on her abdomen, which already beat to the rhythm of her heart. It was so easy to seduce a mortal woman, it was almost boring. If this was not the mistress of his adoptive brother.  
"Do you like what I do?"  
  
"Loki ... please ... more," it slipped from her lips and she realized the mistake a second to late. A strange red mist descended on her view and she was slow on defense. Deeply she inhaled his masculine scent, making her feel dizzy. It was all so much. Never before had a man caused such waves of ecstasy. And Jane was about to drown in this ocean.  
  
"Tell me what you want, my dear Jane. Where should I go?" He pulled on the thread of his seduction web and felt her whole body trembling.  
  
"Touch me, Loki .... There," tears of despair ran down her cheeks, while her sweet secret craved his fingers, his lips, his tongue, his ... cock.  
  
The God of Mischief reconsidered his plan again. Now moving over to her legs, down to her feet would not change much, maybe would change too much so that her experience was not ... perfect, at least not in his eyes.  
Oh yes, mortals were just too easy to seduce.  
  
"So you want me to take you as a man takes his wife."  
  
Although her mind was now far away, Jane resisted the idea. But her response was muted.  
  
"Probably not ... not yet .... although I could certainly help you out in the most astonishing way ..." he purred against the skin of her hip, still too far away for this part body for his breath to reach it.  
"You want me to touch you with my silver tongue?"  
  
Jane shivered and tried to suppress a 'Yes'.  
  
Loki got up and looked at the young woman. She was stronger than he thought. She did not want to suffer the shame, begging her enemy for salvation. But she would do it now. And he wanted it to be as easy as possible as for her. He pulled fiercely at the seduction threads around her and held her reins tight when he asked, with a lugubrious voice, "Shall my fingers explore this place that screams so desperately for its Lord and Master?"  
  
"Oh Loki, yes," she cried, and hated herself for those words.  
  
With a quick movement he had buried a hand in her hair and pulled her body up, while Jane cried out in pain. He pressed her against his kneeling form, let her back feel his excitement as his fingers went down like little snakes to this place where she wanted him.  
  
Loki put his palm on her femininity and darkly whispered in her ear:  
"Come for me ..."  
  
And she did. Her body gave up its resistance and fell into the deepest fulfillment. Her spirit was torn and was woven up again by his new thread. She had never felt anything so wonderful. He might be the God of Lies and Mischief, but this ...  
  
"Loki!" cried Jane loudly as her body jerked and reared, the mere hand of her womanhood the only, powerful cause of it. A white rain poured over her whole self. Changed her, cleaned in a cruel way ... Until she realized that it was black ash that just covered her soul.  
  
The God let her emotions raining over him like a waterfall. His plan had worked out and he won his bet. The triumph made his body tremble and his magic shake.  
'I won ... , Thor. '  
  
  
Jane had not even noticed how the shackles gave her body free and the rigidity had faded. Everything she did was to turn to him and wrap her arms around his torso. She still felt the gentle waves of her salvation, as his muscular body pushed her into the sheet.  
Jane desperately pressed her lips to his. Incapable of understanding the mistake she was committing. It was all the same to her. It felt too good.  
And so she sank into a game of tongues and teeth until she wept, in tears and struggling for breath.  
  
Then Jane embraced cold skin instead the heat of his body.  
  
When she opened her eyes she saw two glowing, bright red orbs before everything went dark and icy loneliness filled her.  
  
~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~   
  
Loki groaned loudly and turned against the chains that held him captive. Dear Valhalla ...  
He felt his body twitching, ready to do what a male groin was built to, but the God did not allow it. Not yet ...  
  
Exhaustion overcame him at the moment, as the venom of the snake hit his face again. But the magic was worth the past minutes. Soon ... soon ... he promised himself - and her.


	5. 4: Mating in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes her to Jotunheim, now freed from his chains, and he will have her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, it's not a fully developed sex chap, but at least, he had her, oh and in the next one, just as I promised... I will make my tags real.
> 
> Oh, and NO BETA for this chap yet. Couldn't reach anyone. If you find mistakes, please tell me. I want it to be perfect. (Yeah, I am german... so... please give me a lift ^^)

Chapter 4: Mating in the snow

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

It took days until Loki was able to move again. The dark magic that now flooded him was like a growing layer of cold, glorious ice that lay protectively around his body and saved him from the poison of the serpent. More and more power he won back until it was finally able to break the chains holding him down.  
  
A final thought on these wonderful moments that he would spend with Thor's little mistress was enough to give him the impulse.  
With a deep growl, he pulled at his bonds and felt them tearing. A final, somber cry escaped his throat as he pushed away from the sharp rocks. Like a blood thirsty wolf he howled as he dragged his maltreated body into the freedom, a few meters away from the open mouth of the snake.  
  
With his last strength he created a doppelganger to convince Odin that he still suffered his punishment.  
Then he forced his legs, weakened by captivity, in motion, down to the dark portal between the worlds only few knew about.  
  
In his mind he pictured to himself where he would take the petite woman for the first time. It should be a place of cold and ice. Jane was now ripe and he wanted her first heir to house all of the power that made a frostgiant the Aesir’s nightmare.  
  
~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~   
  
It was so cold. Jane did not dare open her eyes. Was it a dream of this strange place once again?  
  
"This is no dream," a seductive voice whispered against her neck, caressed with icy lips against her skin. "Your fear was my driving force, a source of my power. Now I will lead you to your destiny ... "  
  
Jane felt his hands along her body, caressing her with icy fingers.  
  
"And your purpose is to give me an heir, conceived in hatred and cruelty, born in pain and  to live without mercy. A child so powerful that it not only breaks the heart of your beloved Thor, but can also destroy him."

"Have you lost your mind?" Thor had told her that Loki was wandering on the paths of insanity by times, but now... all became so real, and frightening.

 

"Does it seem as though I have?" the god snidely remarked.

 

"Is there any way to stop you from having your way?" she asked, not knowing what else to do. He had her in his own world where she was helpless and every attempt at fleeing would end up with him finding her or a frosty death if she was lucky.

 

"A pathetic mortal such as yourself?" he remarked with a laugh. "You cannot stop this."

 

Silent, she watched as he took of his clothes, her mind racing to find a possibility. Thor had once talked about Heimdall who could see everything. Maybe that man would tell Thor and he would come to rescue her in time. Jane just had to hold on long enough. Thor would come for her, this she had to believe.

 

"Strip for me!" Loki ordered the woman. He exposed to her his naked body as he eyed her carefully.

 

"What?" Jane stared at him in shock. "I will surely not make this easy, you spoiled prince!" Maybe that wasn't the wisest thing to say...

 

"You are to obey me!" he suddenly growled. Loki approached her with two quick strides and struck her across the face.

 

Jane's vision went white for a few moments until she was able to regain her sight. Breathing heavily, she decided not to disobey any more. Slowly, her fingers went to her shirt, pulling it above her head.

 

Loki watched in amusement as the woman follwed his orders. He imagined Thor's anger towards his actions and his smile widened.

 

Uneasy and aware of his piercing gaze, she pulled down her jeans and laid her hands onto her bra, unsure if she should continue. The freezing cold of the surroundings made her shiver.

 

"Off," Loki stated. "Until nothing remains..."

 

Jane shot him an angry glare and ripped the piece of cloth off. Her lacy pants soon followed. Ashamed she covered her center as she knelt in the snow. Finally giving herself a moment to look at him... and it... God, why was that thing still standing in this freezing wind?

 

"That wasn't hard, now was it?" Loki lifted her chin so she could meet his gaze. "Now then..." He kicked the woman in the gut, sending her backwards into a pile of snow.

 

Within a second, he was above her.  
Jane raised her arms and tried to push him away from her, but she fought against a steel wall. "Please don't!"  
  
Loki looked deep into her eyes. "Why suddenly so absent? The last time, you almost begged for my touch." His icy fingers brushed along her hip until they reached her knees and then on stroking up the inside of her thighs again. Carefully, almost tenderly, he touched the point where he would soon unite with her.  
  
"You forced me to in these dreams and illusions!" Jane shouted at him, trying to turn around and escape from his hand, but he was skilled enough to make it rest on this very special place.  
  
"I did not force you. You were only too willing. Like any human female that I have ever taken. But none of them had been so in love with my brother ... It will be a feast to take you again and again like an animal until you carry my seed in you, and that will impose a much worse disgrace onto Thor." He grabbed his maleness and rubbed it up and down at her entrance.  
  
Loki put his icy fingers around her wrist, which burned immediately under the touch. Loki gave just enough healing magic flowing in her skin so that no serious harm was done to her.

"Please, stop!" Jane started to cry.

  
Her cries only encouraged the god. "I will not stop until you are with my child." He paused. "Even then, I may not be unable to stop myself."

 

Jane looked from his face to the point where their bodies would soon join. Imagining such a future was almost overwhelming. Trying to remain calm was not possible anymore. She started to fight him again, making it as difficult for him as possible.

 

Loki pinned her down by the shoulders. "Fighting me will only make this more painful," he taunted. Before she could reply, he shoved his manhood into her, not caring about how much he hurt her.

 

Jane screamed as he united their bodies. A piercing agony ripped her apart and made her bleed. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she tried to fight him off, moved around him in this process.

 

"You're only making this harder on yourself!" Loki hissed. Still, he continued bucking his hips against hers, hoping to hurt her even more.

 

"Please, not so fast. I can't..." She felt that the blood staining her thighs was enough to make this a nice experience for Loki but not for her.

 

Her plea only made Loki thrust faster and harder. The slick blood made it much easier to move within her.

 

Jane tried to avoid the pain by changing the angle of her hips, but he held her just where he needed her.  
  
"Was Thor ever... so rough with you?" He asked as his hands more tightly buried in their thighs. "Has he ever taken you as hard as I do?”  
  
Jane didn't answer.

 

"Oh, yes. The two of you didn't have this pleasure yet." Loki mockingly laughed as he imagined Thor's rage-he would want Loki dead, for sure! "I wonder-would he still want you now that I have tainted you in such a way?"

 

"He will always accept me! And he will rescue me from you," she raged at him.

 

"Well, I certainly don't see him," he snidely remarked, forcing himself deeper inside of her.

 

Jane cried out as he hit the end of her, making her feel sick.

  
Loki continued to take her as he pleased until he spilled his seed inside of her. The god bared his teeth as he came.  
  
Jane turned under the iron grip of his hand as he filled her body. She felt like her anyway already deaf abdomen clenched painfully adapting the cold of his seed.  
  
"Well done, Jane ... Take all of it ... " he whispered breathlessly as he filled her with Thema last drop of bis semen.  
  
When his manhood ceased to twitch in her, Jane attempted to squirm out of his grasp, but he held her tight.  
  
"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "We want to ensure that everything stays in there. Otherwise it would be such a waste ... "A hand was laid on her hip while the other stroked her belly. "The frostgiants are a very potent people, you know? Their mortality, die to their man acts of war, is very devestating. Therefore, multiple pregnancies are not uncommon ... " He concentrated and cast a spell. "Let us create the best conditions, so it will be possible also to us ..."  
  
"What are you doing?" Jane asked fearfully.  
  
"I need to make sure that your body is more fertile than that of a normal human female's."


	6. Chapter 5: Again and again and again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the Thor 2 Trailer No. 2 doesn't show up yet and we all fear it might be tomorrow's today instead of today...  
> I give you this to have something to get over the time waiting ^^
> 
> Oh, yeah, and I was very creative with the title... I know... Don’t know what drove me to that. I think I was watching Love never dies XDD

**Chapter 5: Again and again and again...**

 

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

Jane awoke with a terrible ache between her legs. As she tried to shift, her body cramped up.

 

“Are you sore?” asked a mocking voice next to her.

 

The woman opened her eyes to see him sitting on a chair at the opposite side of the room. It was barely furnished and looked very old. “No thanks to you,” Jane remarked in annoyance as she sat up, recognizing that she was dressed in a plain white nightgown.

 

“This is where we are going to live until our children are born,” Loki stated calmly as he stood and walked over to her, a plate of food appearing in his arms which he put down next to her. “Eat. You need nourishment for the sake of our offspring.”

 

“The hell I will. Get away from me.” Jane spat at him as she gripped the glass of water and threw it towards him.

 

The glass disappeared before it could do any harm, a new one replacing it on the plate. “We can do this the whole day but in the end, you will eat.” Loki muttered dryly and clearly annoyed. “I will leave you alone if you follow my rules, if not... You may be able to imagine your punishment.” The dark grin that spread across his face showed her exactly what he meant.

 

“Do I have other options?” Jane asked, arching an eyebrow. She didn't want to appear vulnerable in front of him.

 

“No.” His smile widened as he moved closer to her. “I... once learned a spell to recognize if a woman is with child. And I am not sure if it works on humans...” he mused, still grinning.

 

“There is just a cell, maybe two. You really think your magic is powerful enough to...”

 

Loki interrupted her harshly. “My powers are beyond whatever a pitiful human mind can imagine.” His hand reached towards her abdomen.

 

“Don't you dare touch me!” Jane shouted at him, flinching away, but he caught her wrists and pushed her into the sheets.

 

“I told you that we can do this the easy way where you don't fight and I don't force you, or I use my body to make you submit until you are too worn out to even lift a finger.” As he saw her shivering, his hands touched her belly, searching for life inside her.

 

Jane stayed still, also wanting to know the result.

 

Loki's brows furred in concentration until he exhaled a displeased sigh. “I cannot sense anything yet.”

 

That was good, wasn't it? Jane hoped right before she felt herself being pushed into the cushions again, the dishes clashing as they were shoved to the floor.

 

“Maybe it was not enough of my seed yet...” He purred at her ear, quickly being able to swallow his frustration.

 

“Or maybe it is just too early to...” Jane started as she tried to fight him off.

 

“I will not take any chances. I will mate with you again.” The way he put it made her feel like an animal, only existing to reproduce. “And I will strengthen the fertility spell. That might be a good idea, don't you think?” Loki whispered into her neck as he made their garments disappear.

 

“No!” Jane struggled even harder, being able to push him away a little bit.

 

“I am tired of your fighting,” he spoke in annoyance. “As soon as your body starts to swell, you will be too weary to strive against me, anyway. But right now, I have to ensure a pregnancy.” With a snap of his fingers, her body relaxed involuntarily. “But during the time you don't show yet, I will gladly indulge in a little heated fighting before I take you as the bitch you are. Yet for the moment you will stay still until I have seeded successfully.”

 

Jane felt the tears stinging in her eyes as she was forced to let him have his way with her. “Please...”

 

Loki did not respond to her pleading as he rubbed his body against hers, making himself hard enough to enter. “Please what?” he finally asked. “I can fuck you now until I tear you and the blood eases my thrusting. Or...” He put his hands against her lips. “You will obey and I will make this as painless as I can.”

 

Jane understood what he meant but did not open her mouth. It would hurt him then, too, right?

 

“Don't test my patience.” Loki growled, still waiting for her.

 

In the end, the woman opened up, letting his fingers slide into her, wetting them before he pulled out and pushed them into her dry entrance.

 

Loki visibly enjoyed how tight she felt with her body fighting against him. “This will be a feast.” He purred as his hands grabbed her hips.

 

Jane cried out loud at he thrust into her. She might now be wet enough, but not prepared for his size. The mortal woman groaned in pain as he shoved himself inside her up to the hilt.

 

“This time we will go for several rounds. I will make sure you are with child this time.” Only the thought made him moan in pleasure and anticipation. She would be his. He would rule every part of her life now. Even when she would bear his heirs. The greatest gift a woman's body can give would soon be his.

 

Jane bit onto her lip as his thrust increased in speed, becoming more forceful. Soon... it would not be long until he left her alone. She tried to relax, to make the pain ease, but it was futile. Every crush against her body made the agony only fiercer.

 

Loki tried to reach his goal as quickly as possible. His stamina was incomparable to a human man's. He would be able to fill her a few times before his flesh grew limb. And his magic could also aid him to overcome his own limits by so very far...

 

After what felt like hours for Jane, his body shuddered and a dark moan escaped his lips and he filled her up. She didn't expect him to pull out, but she thought he would soften. Quite the opposite seemed to happen as his size even grew inside her. Jane felt the tears run down her cheeks while his seed leaked out of her, staining her thighs.

 

“I told you we will go for a few rounds.” He said as his maleness pushed into her again.

 

Jane opened her eyes to look at him. The god didn't even seem to be working up a sweat. “Please... It will be more than enough.”

 

“Oh, no... to the contrary.” His hand stroked over her belly, forming a spell. “This will ensure that every drop of my seed is staying inside of you until I can feel our child growing inside your womb.”

 

Jane did not understand, did not want to understand. She just closed her eyes again, readying herself for another round.

 

Oh, but she had not expected this... She had long passed the time of her tears flowing, her body now numb as the sun began to set. It had been early noon as she had awoken and he was still having his way with her. And by now she understood what he had meant. No drop of cum had left her body since his spell, all buried deep inside her, filling her up to the brink and far more than that.

 

When Loki finally pulled out of her he was breathing heavily. “Don't think I am finished with you.” He whispered darkly as he looked at her stomach, now slightly swollen with all he had filled her with. A smile spread across his lips as he marveled at his achievement. He had needed to use magic to keep up with his... production but it seemed to be worth it. Never before had the god put so much devotion into this act of pleasure. He would surely do this again some time... But not in the next week, his already sore back told him.

 

Jane, now allowed to move but too weak to fight him, put a hand onto her belly, moaning in pain. “What have you done?”

 

Loki crawled up until he sat on her chest, his limp cock resting between her breasts. “You may ask me that as soon as I am finished.” He grabbed her head, burying his fingers in her hair. “Now clean me until I am hard again. Then I might grant you the pleasure of swallowing instead of emptying myself once more into your already filled womb.”

 

“Stop dreaming.” Jane wanted to show that she had at least this little bit of pride left.

 

Loki only laughed as he grabbed her jaw, opening her mouth with force. “Bite and I promise you will regret it. There is still another place I have not used yet.”

 

Quickly Jane calculated her options and nodded, clearly disgusted by his alternatives.

 

“Good girl,” He lifted himself a little to push into her wet mouth, moaning loudly as he felt her lips closing around him. The god looked down at her, clearly enjoying the image of her mouth sucking him. But she had barely managed the head of his maleness. “You can do more than that, can you not?”

 

Jane's eyed widened in fear as he pushed deeper, making her choke.

 

“Oh, we can't have that, can we? Stop fighting and allow me to enjoy your wet and hot mouth fully.” He ordered as he grabbed her by the arms, lifting her up until he was able to nail her against the headboard. Then he pushed again, knowing that his dick would be able to find its way into her throat.

 

Jane tried to shake him off but found herself pressed between wood and rock hard cock.

 

“Relax that little throat of yours. It will make it easier for you.” He whispered darkly as he pushed harder, feeling her tight flesh yielding.

 

The woman gagged, tears burning in her long dry eyes again. Blurry, she could see that more than the half of him was still left. And Jane knew that he wanted to be inside her fully. In pure horror, she tried to obey, knowing that a fight would bring her nowhere.

 

“Good girl,” he repeated in a dark moan as he buried more than half of him inside her. Carefully pulling back again, knowing she had to adjust first. But as soon as she got used to it... He would be able to lower himself in pure bliss. Slowly he pushed into her again, only a little bit further each time. For a moment he indulged in the thought of how it would be if he could take her with one or two more clones of himself. How much pleasure would this bring if he filled up every hole of her at once? The image made his dark side take over slightly and he felt his body cooling down, the contrast to her heat even stronger.

 

Jane's tears fell freely now as she felt him swell in size again, starting to get cooler. It numbed her throat enough to allow one inch more while she tried to breath, choking and sobbing meanwhile.

 

“Breath through your nose. You will not be removing that piece of flesh from your throat. I will thrust it inside of you until you think it is a part of your own body.” He gripped her hair harder, forcing himself deeper once more. When he slightly turned his head, he could see her throat bulging. The sight of this made his body shiver with excitement.

 

The woman had started to get used to it by now, only choking when she could not fight down the sob. If she pleased him, he would surely finish more quickly. And there was nothing more she wished than getting over with this.

 

The god withdrew slightly before he thrust inside her once more, now burying himself entirely in her hot mouth. His moan was more of a growl as he pressed her head close enough to feel her nose touching his abdomen, her chin pushing against his balls only waiting to empty themselves again into her body. “I never thought a human would have such a talent... But your people have always been naughty...” he mused while he thrust into her hard but not quick. Loki wanted to enjoy the moment first... oh, and how he would.

 

Jane had gotten used to him by now, although it still needed all her concentration not to puke. The tears hadn’t stopped falling, but now she could see clearly now. Her anger increased every second as she saw his abdomen coming closer to her and then backing off only to thrust into her once more. The moment Jane got out of here he would pay, dearly. She would tear that piece of flesh from him, scratching out his eyes, smashing that arrogant grin of his...

This thought keep her going, making her draw a labored breath through her nose every time she almost fainted.

 

Loki took his time, changing the rythm to keep himself from ending too soon. He had arched his back, his eyes fixed the ceiling without seeing it. The god opened his mouth, a horse moan escaped his lips now and then when her throat contorted around him as her swallow reflex kicked in. Oh, he would end too soon for his taste, but there was still plenty of time to use her like this.

 

The sensations made sweat pour from his forehead, wetting his messy hair. This was Valhalla...

 

His thrust became more vicious as Loki drew closer to his ending. Jane had closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable to finally...

 

"Swallow," Loki demanded harshly as he thrust into her a few more times before burrying himself in her mouth as deeply as he could. A load groan escaped his lips as he threw his head back.

 

Jane tried to refuse, but she was pressed so close to him that she couldn’t even breath through her nose. So she swallowed, although it seemed useless since he emptied himself into her throat anyway. The feeling of his cum pouring into her empty stomach made her sick, but she knew that resisting would only make it worse. So she waiting until the twitching ceased, until he grew limp and pulled out carefully.

 

"Good girl..." Loki whispered hoarsly as he looked down into her red and swollen eyes, saw the dried tears on her cheeks. "What a sight..." the god muttered, taking his cock in one hand while he held her in position with the other that was still burried in her hair. “Oh, what a nice little whore you are.” He used his half erect maleness to taint her lips with stripes of semen. He would forever remember this picture. "You look so beautiful, ruined for me."

 

Jane glared at him underneath her dark lashes. "I hate you."

  
"The pleasure was all mine," Loki grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and share ^^


	7. Chapter 6: Red eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes her in the cold water and finally realizes his success as she...

 

Chapter 6: Red eyes

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

Exhaustion denied Jane to open her eyes as arms encircled her form and lifted her up. The chilling air on her bare skin made her weakly fight against her captor, until the embrace ended abruptly and cold water surrounded her.

 

“You should get used to coldness, since your body will soon harbor it.” A dark voice told her.

 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jane screamed at him, now fully awake but disorientated. She splashed the water at him while trying to get out of the cold water.

 

"It would seem that I have many things wrong with me." Loki forced a chuckle. "Did you sleep well?"

 

"Before you threw me into this cryo-tomb, yes!" Already shivering, Jane was finally able to get hold on the bath tub and tried pulled herself out.

 

Loki grabbed the woman by the shoulders, forcing her under the water. "Oh, but we aren't finished yet," he warned her. Loki did away with his clothing before joining her in the tub.

 

She shook his hands of and finally reached the surface again, breathing in deeply. Now she was already shaking, the coldness seeping into her body. The young woman knew what would happen next and she intended to fight against it with all her might, even though it would be futile.

 

"Relax now," he purred into her ear. His hands seized her wrists, refusing to let her go.

 

Jane continued to struggle, her faced darkened, eyes narrowed. "Leave me alone. You left enough of you inside me last night. That stuff can survive a couple of days, you know."

 

"I may be a god, but I still have needs," he smirked, rubbing his erection against her backside.

 

His body was as cold as the water around her. Tears dwelled up as she remembered how painful he would feel inside her. Jane started to violently shiver as he forced her hands to get a grip on the edge of the tub. Cold air surrounding the wet skin while he pushed against her from behind. "Please, not in here. Let's go to the bed, if you..."

 

Her desire to get away only encouraged the god. "I am afraid I cannot wait that long," Loki snidely remarked. His tip pressed against her entrance. A low moan passed his lips as he drove his length inside of her.

 

Jane screamed as she felt the piercing coldness, stabbed by his thick length. "No. Loki, please, stop." His body forced her down every time she tried to get up and away.

 

"Screaming isn't going to help you, darling," Loki icily remarked. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled as he continued to take her roughly.

 

Jane felt him sliding in and out, quicker every time until the pain was replaced by numbness. She remained silent, only slightly moaning in pain, when he was too rough. If he would just finish quickly.

 

Loki yanked harder on her hair, hoping to evoke a scream. "Don't tell me you've lost your fight." He let his throbbing member reach the end of her. "Let me hear you."

 

Jane subconsciously obeyed as he reached her cervix and maybe even farther, stretching her out. After that she collapsed, only held up by his arms. Tears now ran freely as she tried to breath.

 

"I can't hear you," he growled. "Louder! Scream for me!"

 

And she did. Anger rising from the darkest part of her soul. He would pay, one distant day, he would pay for this. One last time she tried to tear away her hands, to turn around and hurt him. The need to see his blood dripping down his skin. A glorious darkness gave her strength.

 

Loki threw his head back as he felt himself ready to come undone. "Say my name!" he gasped as he thrust into her. "Say it!"

 

Jane hissed, the coldness suddenly not bothering anymore. Knowledge filled her like a light in the darkness. "Laufeyson..." Her lips formed unconsciously.

 

Loki felt his rage take over at the very mentioning of the name. He wasn't about to let Jane get away unpunished. The god's hand wrapped around her neck and he smacked her head against the edge of the tub. "Address my properly!" he seethed. "As your King!"

 

"Continue dreaming!" Jane shouted at him, tearing her right hand away and turning around to slap him as hard as possible. She didn't even realize her success until she faced him.

 

The god stared at her, unblinking. For a Midgardian, the slap felt awfully strong. His wounded cheek stung and his neck muscles felt stiff from the sudden jerking of his head.

 

It suddenly felt strange not to have him inside her after her turn had pulled him out. She was breathing heavily as her blood red eyes gazed up at him.

 

Loki proudly grinned as he stared into her ruby eyes. This was all that he needed to tell him that a part of him was living inside of her. He sat up on the tub's edge and motioned her closer. "Jane..." he said softly.

 

She did not move, her eyes still fixed on him as if in trance.

 

"Jane Foster," he repeated. Loki reached out and grabbed the disobedient woman by the arm. "Open," he hissed as he forced her lips close to his length.

 

She merely smiled around him, her red orbs still telling him what surely made him burst with pride.

 

Loki moaned as her hot mouth took him in. He forced her head lower until he could feel the back of her throat. He chuckled before spilling his seed down her throat. Now that his goal had been accomplished, the only thing left for them to do was wait.

 

Jane felt like choking as he filled her up, but she swallowed, tasting him and moaning slightly. Her smile widened before she closed her eyes.

 

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" he cruelly smirked as he let the woman free.

 

She collapsed against the tub, trying to breath as she looked up again, confused and choking.

 

Loki easily lifted her up into his arms and transported them into the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed, covering her body with a thick blanket. "You've earned your rest," he told her with a smile.

 

Jane still gasped for air. Numbness filled her, sleep overpowering. But why? "What?" she managed to say.

 

His slender fingers traced light circles over her stomach. "I vowed to make you with child." His twinkling eyes met with hers. "And it would seem that our efforts were a success."

 

"No..." Her face paled. "But, how did you know?" She started to shiver again, the hair and skin still wet.

 

"Your eyes have said it all," he smirked. "And don't forget that I am a god. A being far stronger than you could ever be," he taunted.

 

"You are nothing more than..." She stopped, now the truth sinking in. "My eyes?"

 

"Rest," he urged her. "Unless you will like for me to use force..."

 

Tears started to fall again. All was so far away. "I'm pregnant?" She might have considered it, but... It was all so surreal. Panic started to rise and her lungs did not fill with air. "I... I..." The anger she felt before did not rise this time, it was fear that overcame her.

 

"There is no need for tears, Jane," Loki murmured. He pressed his lips to hers. "This is wonderful news."

 

"It's a nightmare." Jane muttered, wondering if he still wanted to take her during the next months. Surely he would tire of her, once she grew.

 

"Far from that," the god laughed. "Now rest. The child needs you to do so to grow stronger."

  
Even if she would have denied his order, exhaustion won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review ^^  
> Co-written with crazyotaku13  
> the fanart you saw at the top is of me in Cosplay that Chreeper drew.  
> Link to it: http://lokicosplaymonkishu.tumblr.com/post/65571439570/chreepers-fanart-of-me-loki-cosplay-mon-kishu
> 
> Thor 2 really killed me XD It was amazing ^^ And funny, and I cried. XD  
> I was there in Stuttgart in different cinemas to watch it in Cosplay. The full armor Thor 1 Loki Version and the people who worked at the cinema loved me XDDD Finally I was not a freak at Königstrasse 28. There are pictures of that on deviantart and tumblr (both links in my profile)


End file.
